Batgirl's Story
by 23Katniss
Summary: This story is based on Barbara. It's about how she met Dick and how they build their relationship and of course how she became batgirl! Please read and review!


**Alright, before you all start to read. I just want to clarify a few things.. hopefully it wont make the story confusing. So anything that is bold and has a bracket means that the character is talking in their head or like just thinking about it. And if they are doing an action like sighing I have in brackets bold and italics. **

**And another side note. Of course I do not own any Batman/ DC Characters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

**"Who am I? I'm Batgirl, I'm just an ordinary girl by day and at night... well lets just say I protect Gotham and it's people. my name is Barbara Gordon, and this is my story".**

* * *

***September 14th 2013***

Barbara: "Good morning dad, did you get in late last night?"

Jim: " Good morning dear, no I managed to leave the office early. I got home around 2AM".

Barbara: " Daaaad! ... You're going to over tired yourself, you need to take care of yourself".

Jim: " I know, I know Barbara. But I got this really good lead on this case I've been working on for weeks! And you wouldn't believe who happened to stop in my office last night".

Barbara: " Who?!".

Jim: "Batman and Robin".

Barbara: "No way! Wow, what was it like? Was it intimidating? Where they able to help you?"

Jim: "Haha easy Barb. One question at a time.

... And no it wasn't intimidating. You know that I've worked with them on quite a few cases already. You kind of ... just get used to the way the Batman is, and lastly yes they were very useful. In fact they were the one's who helped me piece together the case".

Barbara: "Wow! That's super cool dad. I can't wait to be done high school considering this is my final year. Once I'm done, I can finally apply to be a 'Gotham City Police Officer".

Jim: "Now Barbara, you know how I feel about that decision. No daughter of mine will be putting herself in danger for this city. Why can't you choose a different career path? ... Why not be a Doctor or a Psychiatrist? "

Barbara: "... Because dad, the greatest commissioner happens to be my father, and that's exactly who I want to be like".

Jim: **_(Sigh)_** "Barbara, this discussion is over. We better get moving kiddo, or else you'll be late for class".

* * *

Alfred: "Master Richard, it is 7:45AM. Do you plan on making an appearance at school today?"

Dick: "Do I have a choice Alfred?"

Alfred: "I believe Master Bruce would not agree with your decision".

Dick: "I don't think he would either".

Alfred: "Look on the bright side Master Richard, today could be filled of surprises, the wonder of not knowing the unexpected".

Dick: "Uhhh... Sure Alfred, whatever you say, whatever you say". **_(Dick had a small smirk on his face)_**

Alfred: "That's the spirit sir. Breakfast will be ready in 10".

* * *

Jim: "Alright Barbara, we're here. You have a wonderful day sweetie, and I'll try and make it home before 7".

Barbara: "Thanks dad, you don't over work yourself, and I'll see you later. Love you".

Jim: "Love you to sweetie".

**(Let's hope everything goes smoothly and the day goes by quick. What on earth is going on over there? What's with all the commotion... Oh should have guessed. It's Richard Grayson. Yeah he's cute alright, but you'd never catch me drooling over him. Oh well, better get to class).**

* * *

Teacher: "Alright students, settle down please. I'm going to hand out your test marks back, but I'd like to inform you that only one student got perfect on this test".

Barbara: **(Ha! It has to me)**

Teacher: "Mister Grayson, congratulations for your outstanding mark".

Barbara: **(Are you kidding me? How... What... Impossible. I would have never in a million years ever expect someone like him... Probably wont ever need to work a day in his life to be so... So... So... Intelligent...)**

Dick: "Thank you Mrs". **(Sigh...) (I know exactly what Bruce would say if I showed him my mark. "It is very important that you keep up your studies. You need to have an education Richard, whether you are Robin or not".)**

Teacher: " Alright, I have here an assignment. But the upside of this assignment you can have a partner".

**Students: "Yes! Let's be partners", "Hey, want to be partners?" "Sweet, this assignment is going to rock now!"**

Teacher: "Children, settle down please. I've chosen partners for you. I think it's very important that you all socialize with other students. The bright side about this, you may make a new friend.

Alright; Samantha and Timothy, Amanda and Alice, Jordan and Sarah, Micheal and Stacy, Angelo and Georgina, Richard and Barbara, Taylor and Jason, Olivia and Kimberly and finally Mark and Scott. Alright go sit next with your partner".

Dick: "Hey... Guess were partners".

Barbara: "Yeah, looks like it...".

Dick: "So... How do you want to split this assignment up? Do you want to just work on each question together? Or do you wanna do the top four questions and I'll do the bottom four?"

Barbara: " Um, I don't really mind... Whatever you wanna do is fine with me".

Dick: "Okay, well lets just split the work in half... And then we can read each others response before handing it in?"

Barbara: "Yea... I mean yes, that's a good idea". **(Ugh... Barbara snap out of it. I mean I know he's super cute, and probably every girl in this class would kill to be his partner. But just remember a guy like him would never take a closer look at a girl like you)**

* * *

**(Well schools out for the day, wonder what dad would want for supper. Maybe we'll just order out today. I should probably start this assignment as soon as I get home. **_**(Sigh...)**_** I don't get it, why am I all of a sudden so interested in Richard. Ugh get out of my head! I don't care about your stupid gorgeous blue eyes. **

* * *

Alfred: "Good evening Master Richard, how was your day at school?"

Dick: "Oh you know, the same old boring stuff".

Alfred: "Well that's unfortunate sir. Dinner will be ready in an hour".

Dick: "Alight, I'm starving!... Do you happen to know where Bruce is Alfred?"

Alfred: "Of course, he's in the cave".

Dick: "Ah. Should have knew that. Thanks".

Alfred: "You're very welcome sir. Very well then, I will be in the kitchen if you need me".

* * *

Dick: "Hey Bruce, you find anything on that other case that the commissioner told us about?"

Bruce: "Perhaps... I don't exactly understand how such a huge corporate group could 'misplace' this new drug that is being tested... Something just doesn't add up.

Dick: "Maybe there's another party member involved?

Bruce: "Non the less, we will get to the bottom of this.

Dick: "If you figure anything else out, let know. I'm going to shower now and then finish up my homework. Alfred said dinner will be ready in about an hour, I'll meet you up there".

Bruce: "Alright".

* * *

***The following day September 15th 2013***

Barbara: "Hello Richard. I've got my part of the assignment done if you want to take a look over it".

Dick: "Oh hey Barbara, thanks. I've completed mine as well. Here".

Barbara: "Thanks".

Dick: "Wow, you answered all the questions perfectly! Awesome job".

Barbara: "Thanks". **( Oh goodness, please, please tell me my face is turning into a tomato. Oh gosh. Take it easy Barbara, he probably wouldn't even notice...Just stay calm and relax)**

Dick: "Hey, you alright?... You're face is red as a tomato... You coming down with a fever or something?

Barbara: **(Oh my goodness... This is so embarrassing. Come on, keep your composure.) **"Haha... Yeah I must be, geez... Uhh.. Well if you will excuse me, I gotta, um, I gotta get to class... Haha, um gotta get those pencils all sharpened..." **(Seriously! Did I just say I needed to sharpen my pencils... Oh man, he probably think I'm a total geek... Good one Barbara, good one.)**

Dick: "...Well alright then, I guess I'll see you around".

Barbara: "Uh yes, definitely... Um yes see you around Richard".

Dick: **(Why does she have to be so formal with my name. Everyone else just calls me Dick. Unless you're Alfred or Bruce or some old business men... She is definitely a weird one...)**

* * *

**Alright everyone! So this is my first story I've written... so please be gentle hehe.. Anyways if you have the chance please review and let me know what you think! I will try my best to get the next chapter posted. Happy reading :)**


End file.
